


Jet Black Hearts 3.10: Maya Sanders

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Maya had meant to study cognitive behavior.(According to IMDB, Maya Sanders is the lab assistant of the doctor who originally ran the sleep study.)
Series: Jet Black Hearts [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Jet Black Hearts 3.10: Maya Sanders

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3.10, "[Dream a Little Dream of Me](https://supernatural.fandom.com/wiki/Dream_A_Little_Dream_Of_Me)."

Maya was supposed to be working on her prospectus. She had a dozen possible branches for her dissertation, but instead of articulating a methodology, she was spending all her free time reading Professor Gregg's notes.

When she'd worked for him in the lab, they'd focused on things like teaching undergrads how to read the EEGs of capuchin monkeys. She'd enjoyed his speculation about lucid dreaming, but she'd thought everything remained in the realm of the theoretical. They'd both agreed, she remembered, that investigating some of the ideas would never get past IRB.

After the tragedy of his death and the scandal of his experimentation, Maya knew the best course of action was to pretend he'd never been one of her advisors.

Then she found the packet of dreamroot in a lockbox behind his attendance records.


End file.
